Hymne an Blut
by Muckefuck
Summary: Request: Vampire Judal and human Aladdin; Aladdin encounters a vampire in the dead of night. The has ideas in mind once he tastes the other's blood, ideas that no human or vampire hunter can get in the way of.


Perhaps it was the porcelain skin that beckoned him that was to blame for his fall from grace. Those burning crimson eyes that called out to him from the deepest depths of the darkness that surrounded them both. The ebony hair that swelled into a perfect blend with the night skies of this starless night didn't seem to scare him away.

He felt like a moth, a lost soul trying to find its way in this deepest night.

He hadn't realized how late he had spent at his friends, only to know that his two hosts would be very disappointed if he was not to return before the coming dawn. Moving quietly from his dear friend Alibaba's home, he had gathered his vest and turban, closing the door with a small click.

He had hurried along the dirt roads, wandering about in the late night. His eyes flickered to the signs overhead, trying to make headway back to the home of Sinbad and Ja'far.

Then with a great shock he had fallen back, watching a wild driver steer his horse and carriage from the area, his head turned back towards the way he had come. Aladdin no sooner saw the person before they were gone, leaving a cloud of dirt and dust in their wake.

He brushed himself off with a great amount of worry. There was no reason to be so frantically moving about so early in the morning. If it was to be able to be called such a thing, it was so early; it might as well have been late in the previous day's night.

And then with that…

And so in that moment…

It was upon that moment really, that he saw the first of any astounding sight that one could ever witness. The smooth expanse of porcelain skin of the other's chest and neck, the dark color of their clothes, only offset by the white… shroud perhaps? He couldn't be so sure from this distance. His blue gaze was beguiled by the person set before him. There was no part of him that seemed to have ever seen a ray of the sun.

And when he saw those dark lashes part, the red eyes blossoming forth to stare at him, he swore his breath decided to take holiday.

His feet moved without his acknowledgement. Step by step, crossing the distance to the other side of the abandoned street he went. He didn't mind the dirt that clung to his shoes, the dust from the fleeing cart seemed to only emphasize the other's surprise appearance, adding to the wonder that he was. It seemed to make the other's hair and attire only fleetingly noticeable before the other stared at him with those eyes.

He felt so drawn to see who this man was.

It was without question or thought that when he saw the other's hand extend, that he took it. His slightly tanned fingers wrapping around the other's hand. There was such a softness, such a smooth feel to them, he wasn't sure whether he would ever be able to let go of it. He could have practically cried when he felt the other's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. His eyes, Aladdin's eyes were glued to those red ones staring back at him so methodically.

Wherever the other wanted to go, whatever he wanted to do; Aladdin wanted to know, he wanted to join him. He wasn't sure why, for what purpose he felt these things, but had the other told him to jump a cliff there was no doubt in him that he would have leapt from the cliff with the utmost of glee.

There were no words spoken by the other though. No whisper of any emotions. The other removed his hand from Aladdin's and slid it up to his neck, tracing along it silently, the smallest of smiles gracing his face before he moved in closer.

He felt himself lean back, his nerves on end as the other slowly closed that distance. A piece of him was anxious, wondering what the other would do. This was so strange, but the words to say as much were trapped within him, quelled by his curiosity. Instead he clung, wrapping his arms around the other's body as he leaned in just the slightest bit more and his mouth opened onto his neck.

He hardly felt it when the teeth bit down into his neck. He was so lost in the emotions, the wonder of it all. He couldn't fully understand what was happening to him. The feel of it all though, the rush that went through him at the other's touch, the sensitive feel he felt along his neck. There was a shiver that rushed down his spine as he felt the other sucking along that place.

His fingers clung onto the white and black fabric of his clothes, his turban falling to the ground as he clung on tighter to the other. He leaned his head back more, trying to let the other have more access to him.

The other took advantage of it eagerly, Aladdin's vision blurring a bit more as he felt the dreamlike lure of sleep descending upon him. He tried to fight it off, holding on tighter to the man holding him. He would just ask his newfound friend to help him along home when he was finished doing whatever he was doing to him. He would return back the way he came if the other turned out to be a dream. Perhaps he had been hit by the fleeing wagon and this was the dream his mind had come up with.

Vaguely, his mind registered a voice, off in the distance. He tried to hear it more clearly, but his mind was in a warp, unable to comprehend what was being said. The other moved away though, making him want to return the other's mouth to his neck again. It felt so cold there now. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

He curled himself into the other's chest, grasping at the soft fabrics of his clothing. Those crimson eyes were upon him, he felt that. Yet the other's voice he couldn't quite hear as he began to fall asleep. He looked up at him, eyes focusing in for a final time on the man. "Please don't leave me," his voice plead, a mere murmur instead of a clear request. He wasn't sure how it came about from there, his eyes hovered to a close before all thought was lost.

Judal groaned internally, licking his lips as he looked at his latest victim. He wasn't immediately dead, but his blood was like nothing else. He could have sobbed at the tinge of food in his blood. The other had so easily fallen for him, a good fierce come hither look had lured him in a manner that the other fool had not been so easily swayed by.

There was no time for such things though. He had known the voice crying out for his head as soon as it had sounded. The scream from above him said only all too well that there was a victim and that there would be a hunter for his blood in just a moment.

He wouldn't leave this morsel to be wasted in this town for a moment more though. He was tired of playing with the same people in this town. He would merely take this one with him and make sure he was barely alive, taking his fun over the open road and into some new cities. It had been ages since he had last tasted anything worthwhile.

Ah, but Kouha would most likely like another human around the home to pick on rather than mice anyway.

"Aladdin!" The first of the killing squad was upon the scene, Judal's gaze going to the other before he grinned. There was recognition in this one's eyes. Obviously his meal and this one were very close. He leaned in, sealing his mouth over the bleeding neck of the boy's, tasting some more of that blood that just all but sang for him to taste it. His eyes though, he kept his gaze locked on the boy in front of him. The blond grew so angry so quickly, drawing his weapon and preparing to strike.

"Ah," Judal all but purred, leaping up upon the roof behind him, "I would not do that, human. Dear little Chibi might get hurt."

"Let him go!" The boy roared, eyes blazing with hatred.

"Such a shame, but I have no wish to," he replied easily, before he turned and ran.

The shouts that came from behind him and the sound of the word vampire being screamed through the night as they tried to hunt him down made him grin. Try as they may, but he would not surrender this new toy of his.


End file.
